A Pirate's Life for Me
by Lord Arbiter
Summary: A young pirate in Captain Edward Kenway's crew is given the leadership of a boat in Kenway's fleet. The new captain must face the danger, adventure and rewards of flying the Black Flag
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction: Recently, I've gotten into Assassin's Creed 4. I never played 1 or 3, and quickly lost interest in two, but after starting 4 and playing as a pirate with my own ship I decided I loved the game. A feature of the game is to collect your own fleet and send ships on trading routes, and I wondered: What would it be like to be a man once part of Kenway's crew, now commanding his own ship? So here it is: A Pirate's Life for Me**

"Fire the port cannons! Give me some speed!" Captain Kenway's voice rang out over the deck of the _Jackdaw_ , formerly a Spanish brig. The ship had been taken from the Spanish off the coast of Havana, Cuba during a hurricane. I was one of the first crewman on the ship, and by a huge stroke of luck and skill, the original crew somehow made it out of the reach of the Spanish fleet and the hurricane. I stayed on with Kenway because if that's not lucky, then nothing is. Just now, we had taken on a Spanish frigate. None of the crew was very worried about losing; the _Jackdaw_ easily won a battle against anything lower than a frigate and often against frigates as well. What was strange was that a Spanish ship was in British-controlled waters, perhaps it had gotten lost.

Another cannon volley shook the ship, and the _Jackdaw_ unfurled more sail and quickly pulled along the back of the frigate. The swivel cannons near the wheel on the back of the ship took shots at the frigate's weak points. Another volley of cannon fire rendered the enemy ship vulnerable. The captain pulled up alongside the frigate, giving us the order to board.

"Grapples out, men!" I shouted, slinging my own hook rope over the side of the other ship. It locked, as many of the other hooks did, and we pulled the frigate in close. I pulled my rifle off of the sling on my back, took a shot, replaced it, and jumped off the railing onto the frigate. Drawing my sword, I slashed at a Spaniard who foolishly decided to fight me. After finishing him with a jab to the neck, I looked up to see Captain Kenway on the crow's nest, fighting a rifleman up there. With a swift kick, the rifleman fell off. Kenway followed him, leaping off the crow's nest and killing two soldiers, one with each of his swords. Now that he was on deck, the rest of the battle went quickly and soon the ship was ours. Tying up the remaining Spanish, the captain decided that the ship would be kept as part of our fleet. Giving the command of the ship to another of the _Jackdaw'_ s crew, we press-ganged the Spaniards into service aboard our new frigate. We sent the ship off, and continued our own path toward Great Inagua, Captain Kenway's island.

 **(AF) And there's the first chapter! I plan on writing the second one soon, and that one will feature our main character (who has yet to have a name if you couldn't tell) becoming the captain of his own ship!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 intro:**

 **Sorry for the long wait! I usually only have the time to write on Saturdays but I've been super busy for a couple months. I promise I'll write more chapters more often, so without further ado, here's chapter 2!**

En route to Great Inagua, Captain Kenway made a stop in Nassau to sell the sugar and rum we've looted, allowing the crew to come onshore and take a break from the sea. Not surprisingly, nearly everyone, including me, headed straight for the tavern, to get drunk off of much better booze than can be found out on the water. As is the norm, we spent our night in the brothel. Early the next morning, we were to be back at the ship to prepare it for sea. We'd sail straight for Great Inagua without any other stops. Hours later, we were well on our way to the hideout.

"Give us a song, Jack," Kenway said. Usually, I'm in charge of choosing the shanties out on the water. I searched through my knowledge and decided on a favorite, Drunken Sailor. I launched into the song, the crew picking up and singing along. Once we were finished, we sailed along another few hours. I filled the space with a few more songs, my personal favorites being Randy-Dandy-Oh, Fish in the Sea and Leave Her Johnny. As the sun fell, the lookout spotted a ship's stern lamps. He shouted down what he could see to the captain.

"There's a ship out there, captain! Man-O-War, sir! Her colors look like pirate hunters, and she's all alone, sir." A Man-O-War, huh. It's not like we haven't taken any on before, but most were grueling battles causing insane damage to the _Jackdaw_ and boarding often resulted in huge losses. Since the last battle, however, Kenway had made many changes, much of them upgrades to our firepower and hull. Still, this Man-O-War had more firepower and armor than I have ever seen. The lookout shouted some more facts about the ship down to Kenway as we approached from the rear.

"She's christened the _Royal Phoenix_ , sir. More firepower than any ship we've faced. Bigger, too. Must be a lot of cargo space in there. And she's fast." Adéwalé asked the captain if it was really a good idea to try and take this ship. Ever headstrong, he replied with an affirmative. That ship was as good as ours.

"As much sail as you can!" He shouted to the crew. He was going to ram them from the rear to get an edge. The _Jackdaw_ was lined straight up with the other ship's stern. A loud crunch shattered the air, as the wood shattered and any crew not holding on to something was thrown to the deck. Kenway turned the ship starboard fast as he could to attempt a broadside before the other ship got its anchor reeled up and the sails out. A broadside from a ship that large would be devastating. Kenway ordered a volley of heavy shot from the cannons, further destroying the rear. He then sailed out of the _Royal Phoenix'_ s broadside range, firing the _Jackdaw'_ s own mortars, unfortunately taking hits from the larger ship's mortar fire. He pulled the ship around, and sped towards the Man O' War for a ram, disabling the ship. The masts fell into the water, and fires had broken out over the ship. Kenway gave the order to board, and we pulled the ship in close and swung onto the deck of the larger ship. Kenway took the swivel gun, killing several men including the ship's captain. No time for that, however, as I have my own battle to attend to. Two privateers were attempting to flank me, a gunner and an axeman. I drew my sword and my pistol, nailing the gunman in the head just before parrying the axe. Holstering my pistol, I turned my attention to the brute.

"They sure are armored, and effortlessly can hold their defense against a sword," I thought to myself. He took another swing, and I had no choice but to roll out of the way, the shattered deck piercing my arm with a large splinter. Shite. I elected to pull it out, and finish the fight quickly before I bled too much. We faced each other, him holding his axe and my sword out ready to attack. I faked a swing at his right side, as he moved to block it I caught my sword in the groove of the blade, and using the leverage threw him to the ground. I took my chance and pierced him through the heart while he was down. Now I needed to jump back to the Jackdaw and wrap my wound. Running to the railing, another gunner saw a perfect chance to charge me with the bayonet. There was no way I could dodge it save for throwing myself off the rail and possibly right onto the side of the smaller brig, potentially killing me. Those hull splinters are no joke. I drew my sword once more to try and bock it, though there was no need. Kenway's twin swords sprouted right out of the man's chest.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"For now, but I need to stop the bleeding from this arm or I'll die from blood loss," I said, showing him my arm dripping with blood.

"Hop to the _Jackdaw_ and tend to that wound. We'll not miss one person." I took the offer, and carefully jumped from the Man O' War to the smaller ship's deck. Quickly going below, I found a bandage roll and wrapped the arm. 5 bloody minutes later, the battle was still raging. Confident the bleeding stopped, I stood on the deck of the _Jackdaw,_ drawing my musket rifle, and taking careful aim, shot another man through the forehead. Seeing this final man drop dead, the remainder of the crew surrendered. I holstered the rifle on my back, and seeing Kenway beckon me, I climbed back aboard, taking care not to open my wound. Once the privateers were all tied up, Kenway gathered his crew to tell us what he'd do with the ship.

"Today, we've taken a difficult prize," he started. "Many of our crew was lost, and others injured. But we were successful, and being such a powerful ship, I've elected to take it for the fleet." The crew cheered. "Now, who will be her captain? After a lot of thought, I decided the next captain is someone who has served with me for a long time.  
His resolve is never broken, and his skills as a sailor great." Although that could be me, there's plenty of others who could qualify. My best friend, for instance, a sailor named John, another man he freed the night we stole the ship. We were shackled together on the same ship before Kenway came along. "This man has suffered many injuries on behalf of our quest, and yet still he is jovial and the most jubilant in song. So this ship will go to… Jack Richards, our leader in song!"

That's me! I never would have thought! Kenway took a hat (From his seemingly endless supply of captain's hats) and affixed it atop my head. I turned to John, and he congratulated me. Next was who would be part of the skeleton crew to sail it back to the hideout. Kenway chose a few men from the cannon crews, a few men that work the sails and a few other men, among them John. These men would permanently be part of my crew, as a bonus. What a privilege to sail alongside my best friend. We used spare parts from the _Jackdaw_ to make my ship able to sail the remaining distance to Great Inagua, and as we set out I closely followed the brig. Once there I would need to use my earnings from various boardings to buy new masts, repair the hull damage and purchase new sails and cannons.

 **(Afterword: So there's chapter 2. Hopefully I can get chapter 3 out within a week, but I fear that marching band practice before the 4th of July will hinder my progress. On a story-related note, I always had thought that the docks for Kenway's fleet should have been added in the game on the opposite side of Great Inagua, and at any one time you could see ships in the docks or the dock empty if the ship is on a mission. With that in mind, I'll use a bit of creative license and make that a reality for the next chapter.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey! Here's chapter 3, a bit behind schedule but I should be able to post chapter 4 before the weekend as well. As mentioned before in chapter 2's afterword, for the purposes of this story the 15 docks in Kenway's fleet are located on the rear of the island for this story's purposes. Enjoy!**

I sailed my newly acquired ship to the rear of Great Inagua, where Kenway's fleet is located. Right now he had 6 docks open, but only 5 other ships. I would make 6. I had the crew pull me into the dock backwards, so I could just sail forward when I set sail again. I announced to the crew they were to come ashore with me, for we wouldn't be heading out again for at least a week. I went straight to the harbourmaster, so I could repair the ship fully and outfit it with proper armaments. The assault on it destroyed all but a few of the weapons. I'd need to buy mortars, broadside cannons, aft cannons, and while many Men O' War used regular stern cannons my time on the _Jackdaw_ caused me to prefer chain shot cannons. I'd also need a true crew. The 15 men sent with me from the Jackdaw won't cut it for a ship so large. To even make the ship able to properly function, I'd need 30 men. With fully outfitted weapons and the use of all three masts, at full capacity, I'd need more than hundred. There's plenty to be found at Nassau, though. I think that'll be my first stop.

I used what money I had to fully repair the ship's hull. The masts were replaced, the deck smoothed out, the hull fixed. I still needed new sails and a paint job, however. I decided on black and blue for the color of the ship. I chose sails that were black in background and each had a blue "X" running across them. Lastly, I designed a black flag with two dueling skeletons on it to identify my ship. Now, I needed to replace the cannons. I knew I didn't have the money to fully replace every cannon, so I bought 80 cannons. I set it up for 36 on each broadside, 4 aft cannons and 2 chain shot stern cannons. Each of the chain shot cannons will fire 3 sets of shot each. Lastly, I purchased 4 mortars to start. I knew eventually the ship would carry eight but I only have so much money. All of this was completed in about a week and a half. Once the ship was ready, I met with my quartermaster, John, and together we gathered the crew of the ship and even a few more men looking to join a crew. In total, we had 30 men. With that number, we could use any grouping of 16 cannons as well as the two swivel guns. 2 men were stationed in the crow's nests, 4 people to operate two of the three masts, and 8 people on the top deck to do various tasks, including the 4 mortars if need be. But there was still one thing left to do.

"What'll ya name 'er, captain?" John asked me. I took a moment to think before replying.

"I think I like the name _Crystal Sun_ ," I replied.

"Ay, I like it. Shall I carve the name into a plaque to put on the rear of the ship?

"Yes. We're sailing for Nassau, to hopefully find some crew. Kenway says he'll have an assignment for us when we return." With that, we sailed out of the harbor on Great Inagua. Pulling around the side, I could see the _Jackdaw'_ s generic black flag with a skull on it. I wonder why Kenway never designed a flag. I decided if I saw any ships along the way belonging to the Royal Navy or the Spanish Armada, I'd take them to sell their cargo in Nassau. Sure enough, after a while of sailing, there was a little Spanish schooner. It moved in to attack, first seeing our pirate flag, then thought better of it after seeing the size of the ship. It's too bad that they're still going to be attack. Using a boatswain's whistle, John passed the order to fire every broadside cannon on the starboard side at the schooner. The little boat didn't stand a chance. The one volley disabled it. I gave the order to board, and the deck crew threw the grappling hooks down to the smaller boat, pulling it towards us. Taking one of the swivel guns, I fired a few shots into the deck, killing several men. They surrendered immediately. I swung down to their deck on a rope. We took their cargo, and press-ganged their remaining 6 crew into service. Back on the _Crystal Sun_ , I ordered the ship lit on fire and sunk. As we set off, the schooner was already sinking into the water. After a few more hours of sailing, I spotter Nassau with my spyglass. But in the path of the port and my ship, a British frigate was anchored. I wondered why it was there. Perfect for the taking, however. While I may not have full gun capacity, the sheer size and armor on my ship should guarantee me that prize. I ordered the deck mates to pull open cage doors over the mortars. Remembering the 6 crew members taken from the schooner, I also remembered that now 6 more guns were operable. I ordered the 4 mortars to be aimed over the frigate, and gave the order to fire. The shot rained down on the frigate, and not long after the Navy flag was taken down to be replaced with a white flag in surrender. Except that wasn't a flag. Was that a pair of some poor man's breeches? They must have low crew at the moment to surrender so easily. The _Crystal Sun_ sailed up beside it. The man I assume was acting captain, as he was not wearing any kind of high ranking uniform, called up to me. That reminds me, I should pick up a new outfit while I'm here. No captain in his right mind wears a normal sailor's clothes.

"Please don't kill us sir! We've done nothing wrong!"

"We aren't going to kill you if you hand over your cargo willingly. Also, you'll have to give over some of your crew to us," I replied.

"Anything, sir! I'll even join you myself!" This guy sure didn't have any will to fight.

"Alright, gather it onto the deck and choose who of you will join us." A few minutes later, the cargo was stacked on the deck. The acting captain came to the edge of his ship to talk once more.

"Here's all we have, sir! And everyone here decided they would join your crew. You see, our captain is ashore on Nassau with several of the King's men. He's a terrible person, truly. We'd do anything to be rid of him."

"Well then welcome aboard, lads. Bring your cargo aboard and you're free to join us now. I had a crewman open the cargo door on the side of the ship, which was level with the frigate's deck. They loaded their cargo, and every man climbed aboard and assembled on the deck.

"What will you do with us now, sir?" the former acting captain asked.

"Myself, I need to go ashore. Everyone else will stay here and prepare the ship for new armaments and keep it in tip top shape. Also, your old ship is to become some other man's property as well. I hope you won't miss it." I had a few ropes tied to the frigate, and as I sailed toward the harbor it was pulled along with us. Having to pass the Abaco Island checkpoint, I stopped the ship while the officer leading the garrison on the grounded galleon called out to me.

"Pirate ship, identify yourself."

"This is Captain Jack Whitemane, of the Man O' War _Crystal Sun._ We're part of Captain Edward Kenway's fleet, and we need to come ashore to make additions to the ship and sell cargo. This ship I'm towing alongside is a captured British frigate."

"You're free to pass. Keep your ship at half-sail, we don't want you running aground."

I slowly sailed my ship into the harbor, weighing anchor and removing a longboat for me and John to row to shore. I had the frigate anchored as well. We rowed to the dock, and headed for the tavern. This will be the best place to find some new crew and also find a buyer for the frigate. Counting, I realized our crew count was now 50, the 6 Spaniards and 15 British men from the frigate. John and I discussed our situation over some drinks, and looking around, I saw a man who could easily be a potential buyer. He was dressed in clothes too fancy for any normal crewman, and appeared to have a lot of money.

 **Afterword: There's chapter 3! It's a bit short, but I didn't want to cut the action part in half. More exciting stuff will be coming next chapter, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4: Revival

**(Almost a year has passed since I've written a chapter. I almost forgot about this project. I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting. But, a year older, a year more experienced, and a year more mature. Hopefully I can write semi-regularly once again, and may the content be better than ever. Now, where did I leave off this story... Yes, the merchant. We'll start there. Enjoy.)**

I certainly wasn't going to approach him in my current garb, though. First impressions are always a big part of business. Or so they say. I left John at the bar, telling him, "Don't let him leave until I get back. If you have to stall, or buy him some more drinks, do it." I made my way to the tailor's shop, where they had some outfits already made. I didn't have time for any kind of custom order, so I decided I'd have to pick one out. Immediately, one caught my eye. It was a black captain's coat, with red trim. Along with the coat, a matching hat hung on a hook above it. A red feather stuck out of the top. Stereotypical, but still. Examining the coat a little more, a white skull and crossbones were stitched to the back of the coat. This was perfect. Taking them off their rack, I went to find a new pair of boots. Mine were falling apart under the heavy stress a crewman does every day, not to mention the brown color was fading. I found a pair of black boots, similar to the coat. Talk about fashion. Now, just some basic garments to wear under the coat. Those weren't hard to choose, most being plain greys, whites, or blacks. I picked out a few sets of shirts and pants. Taking everything to the counter, I paid for them and left. Now, where was I going to put them on? I went to the back of the store, where it was surrounded by heavy foliage. Might as well do it here. Stripping off my older clothes, I put on the new stuff I had bought, and donned the boots, coat, and hat. "I must look pretty sharp," I thought to myself. Frowning, I realized I didn't have anywhere to put my older clothes. Guess I'm leaving them here. John has a small bag, I'll tell him to carry this other new stuff.

Once back at the tavern, I found John at the same spot I left him. Asleep. Amazingly, the rich man hadn't left. I shook John awake. "Real great job you're doing," I told him.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep. That's a real nice outfit you've got there, captain."

"Is it? Am I presentable?"

"Even more so. Maybe even intimidating," he said, overlooking all the details.

"Good." I left my spare clothes with John, and went to sit at the rich man's table.

"Get your scruffy ass out of here, pirate," he said, not even looking up at me. I sat down anyway.

"You haven't even heard what I'm offering. Give me a chance, you'll like it.

 **(End of chapter 4. I left it this short intentionally, by the way. Get some time for people to see it and get back on the train for more updates. Enjoy. Chapter 5 (much longer, may I add) will be out soon enough.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A.N: I had a crazy few weeks and this got pushed out way later than I planned. Enjoy!)**

"I don't deal with pirates," the man said gruffly. "Even ones well-dressed like you."

"Come on, you seem like the type of guy who could really use a big ship."

"I don't want your stolen property. I'm a man of the law," he said.

"Stealing from the British hardly counts as stealing, now, does it?" I shot back. He finally looks at me upon hearing that.

"Now, if you had mentioned that in the first place, I would have been much more flexible. I might be a man of conviction, but I despise the British with a passion." He takes on an air of rebellion now, true to his words. "If it's a British ship you took, I'd be more than happy to take it off your hands." I gave him the details, including the armaments, crew space, cargo space, and the fact he would need to supply his own crew. "I can deal with that," the man says. "What's your price?"

"I want 10,000 reales for it."

"For a frigate without crew? No matter what condition it's in, that's outrageous! I'll give you 6,000," he countered.

"I'm sure there's another buyer who would buy it, but a man like yourself with such a burning hatred for the British must need this ship. 8,000."

He considers his options for a moment. "7,500. No less." I really wanted that ship gone today... it would do.

"Deal," I said. We shook hands to make our pact 'official'. "I suppose I should let you see it yourself." I got John, and had him follow us to where the ships were docked. "There she is. Shall we row out to her?" Getting in the rowboat, we rowed to the two ships. "Take a look for yourself the interior condition. I'm sure you'll find it's just as I described it." After a few minutes of inspection, the man returned. He handed over the price we agreed on, and I boarded my own ship to disengage the tow hooks. The man rows back to shore on the boat stored on the frigate, returning not long after with a small crew of men. The whole transaction finished, they raise anchor and set sail out of the harbor. Now I had some money in my pocket, and that damned pain of a ship was gone. I left John on the ship as I rowed back to shore. I wanted to have a look around, just me.

I took another trip to the tavern. They were playing on of my favorites, "Here's a Health to the Company". Ordering a drink, I downed it quickly, paid, and left the tavern. Then, I noticed there was some kind of commotion by the fort. Seemed a group of British soldiers were harassing some guy. I thought about whether I wanted to intervene or not. While I don't think it's right for them to be bothering this guy about what was most likely nothing, it's never a good idea to tangle with British soldiers. They were better trained than most pirates, and when there's more than one of them it can be a hassle. Against my better judgement, I decided to speak out.

"Hey! What'd he do to you?!" I shouted at them, advancing to where they were.

"Don't get involved in this," one of the soldiers warned me.

"I'm not going to tolerate a free man of Nassau being harassed by soldiers with no right to be here." I drew the two pistols hanging off of my belt. "Fight me instead. You can't ignore a direct threat, can you?"

The soldiers threw the man they were harassing to the ground, drawing their rifles as they turned toward me. That's when I realised that I only had two bullets that were useable, and there were three of them. I'd have to get creative. I fired my pistols at two of them, catching one in the head and incapacitating the other as i caught them in the chest. The third one was still ready to fire. As he fired, I managed to narrowly miss it, the bullet whizzing past my ear. The soldier threw his musket to the ground, picking up one of the other soldier's since it was already loaded, and he managed to fire that one off too. I was prepared for this one, and dodged the bullet easily. As he attempted to pick up the third musket, I threw one of my pistols at him, catching him off guard as it impacted with his head. Seizing my opportunity, I grabbed a discarded musket, kicking him to the ground and plunging the bayonet through his heart. A gruesome way to die, but sometimes a little death is necessary. I repeated the same action with the soldier I caught in the chest, ending the slow death he was feeling as he bled out. Going over to the man I had saved, I crouched down to where he was on the ground. Looking him in the eye, I said, "I was never here. And neither were you. Get out of here now, because they'll be sending more guards because of the gunshots." And with that, I hurried off towards the docks.


	6. Chapter 6: Un-hiatus

I could tell something big was about to go down. As I made my way to the harbor, I saw something I definitely did not want to see: A blockade of British ships barring our exit from Nassau. I wasn't sure what was going on, and neither did anyone else, really. I thought the best course of action would be to get to my own ship and see if any of the crew had any ideas. Running at a quick jog, I quit paying attention to my surroundings... and ran right into someone. Both of us being knocked down, I quickly got up and extended my hand to help up my victim. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, are you o-" I stopped mid-sentence because I realized I had tackled none other than my former captain, Edward Kenway.

"Captain! Long time no see!" I say, helping him up.

"What better greeting than to be run into, eh lad? Fancy meeting you here."

"Sorry about that. I was caught up in whatever is happening here right now. Do you know anything about that?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I was just on my way to meet with Captain Vane at the tavern. Walk with me, and I'll fill you in."

As we walk, he tells me that Commodore Chamberlain and some other governor showed up the day before talking about some King's pardon. The jist of it was that all pirates here in Nassau must retire from their activities, or die. No one is allowed to leave the island until they have taken the pardon.

"Vane and I have come up with an idea of sending in a fireship to break the blockade. As it just so happens, we may need as much help as we can get," he says as we approach the tavern. "Set a while while I talk to Vane. I'll let you know if there's anything you can do."

I listen to their conversation. They discuss creating the fireship, and what they need to make it. As they finish their conversation, Kenway assigns me to help Captain Vane obtain the pine pitch. The idea was that I'd create some sort of distraction to lead the guards away from the pitch, and then Vane and his men would make off with it while the guards weren't paying attention. Easy enough.

The pine pitch was to be found around the house near the swamp. Guards already patrolled that house heavily, and even more than usual would be stationed now. As Vane went to go hide until I created the distraction, I thought of the best way to attract the attention of the guards. My hand instinctively felt for the two daggers I conceal under my clothes.

Sneaking around in the tall brush, I waited until there were two guards alone, having a chat. This would be the time to strike. I drew the two daggers. I knew I'd have to be fast. I sprinted out of the brush, and hardly having any time to react, they succumbed to a dagger through the neck each. They bled out quickly. I sheathed the daggers, and double checked to make sure I had no weaponry on the outside of my body. Even the cloak I had just bought was sitting with my other conspicuous clothes in a pile in some brush.

"Excuse me!" I yelled. "There seems to be something wrong with these men! I think they might have been stabbed!" I heard the sound of numerous soldiers running over.

"Holy hell! Who could have done this?!" One of them said. "And you just found them like this, just now?"

"Of course, I came running when I saw that something was wrong, but I fear I was too late. They're already dead," I said. This is going perfectly.

"And how do I know _you_ didn't kill them? Awfully suspicious, you being the only witness to this."

I shrug. "Look, I don't have a single weapon on me. All I have... is this!" I quickly throw a concealed smoke bomb on the ground.

"Shit!" one of the guards yelled. I knew I couldn't leave a whole pile of bodies lying around, so instead of killing them I knocked them out with the pommels of the daggers while they were stunned. That should have been enough time for Vane to steal the pine pitch.


End file.
